1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for managing entering and exiting a secure facility using driver facial identification within a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology for authenticating a driver's face within a vehicle without stopping the vehicle or having to run a separate operation when the vehicle passes a security facility. More specifically, the present invention determines whether a vehicle can enter and exit a facility by transmitting security information related to a facial authentication of a driver to a security facility via a wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle access control system is a system for managing the entrance and exit of a vehicle via recognition of a vehicle number or recognition of a vehicle ID in a building or an apartment. In these conventional systems, a camera is typically utilized to recognize the vehicle number or the vehicle ID, e.g., vehicle's license plate. Image data of the camera, however, is negatively affected by the quantity of light surrounding the image being captured. That is, the brightness of the image is changed depending on the time of day, the weather, etc. For example, the amount of light in any given area, especially outdoors, is greatly different in the early morning and evening than during, for example, midday. Accordingly, the probability of identification success is weak during these time periods. Moreover, such recognition method of vehicle number or recognition method of vehicle ID can be readily counterfeited by a user forging the tags.